If You Please
by movieexpert1978
Summary: Set after Orion Pax Part 3: On a late night partrol Arcee is captured by Megatron as he takes his revenge for her distraction in restoring Optimus Prime.


**I got inspired for this story from the shot when Megatron has Arcee pinned to the wall just by one hand, "If you please the matrix!" From Transformers Prime season 2 episode 3. This is very very dark and for the sensative. Megatron from TP is a very dark version of the character with alot of painful history behind it and that is why he is contantly full of rage inside. This is my reasoning for his actions in this story. This is just a what if... story and not related to the future episodes (Operation: Bumblebee) in any way. **

**If You Please…**

Everything just seemed to get back into a routine with Optimus back in charge. It was hard for everyone to get back in routine with patrol duties. They all feared that Optimus would not be there to greet them when they returned, but he was always there when the ground bridge turned off. He gave a comforting nod, dashing the fear of his loss away. His pedes rumbled as he walked to a different part of the base for a different duty. He even caught Bumblebee following him around the base once and they all had a good laugh about it. It was understandable since he was the last person Optimus looked at before he disappeared to the Nemesis. Two months back on the base and everything seemed to finally fall back into place.

Arcee was on patrol tonight outside the city in the forest. She used the hologram of the driver to move around the dimly-light street. She drove right into the forest and transformed into her true self. She wished she had Jack or even Bee for company, but he was sent somewhere else. It was always two at a time and soon Optimus and Bulkhead would be patrolling the streets somewhere looking for precious energon and the despicable decepticons. It was a quiet night and Arcee found nothing on her scans. She was getting ready to return to the streets when **BANG! **She cried out in pain when a large servo slammed her into a tree.

"How nice of you to join us," said that dark and whispery voice every autobot feared to hear up close. "After our little reunion at the space bridge I think it's time I finished some business with you my dear femme." Megatron said in the darkest tone that made Arcee tremble. She was shaking in that large silver servo that was wrapped around her waist. She suddenly realized how small she was compared to the warlord, but then she retaliated with a growl.

"Get off me Megatron!" She snarled as she tried to squirm under his claws, but he only chuckled in amusement. She finally stopped with a huff, breathing hard and glaring hard at those crimson optics that seemed to glow like rubies in the moonlight. "What do you want?" She tried to say with a growl, but it came out in fear. He answered with throwing her down onto the ground, pinning her down against his large form. "Opitmus! Somebody come in!" She screamed into her comm-link, but she was only greeted with static. Megatron chuckled darkly again at her feeble attempt at contact. He pulled a band off of his arm and threw it to the ground. It expanded into some portable device that looked almost like a mini-satellite to her.

"A jamming device that Soundwave was so gracious to give me and it has a few accessories." He smiled darkly with his fangs showing. She grunted in frustration as she tried to squirm out of his hold again, but froze when he grabbed her neck and easily squeezed it. Her optics went wide at the pain, until he loosened his grip slightly to retrieve something from the small box. She couldn't let out the whimper in her throat when she saw a pair of stasis cuffs emerge from the compartment. Using his free servo, he grabbed one of her small arms and put the cuff on it and pushed it to the ground. He repeated the same action with her other arm so she was pinned to the ground. She cried out in frustration and tried to kick him, only he slapped her face. She closed her optics tightly when he leaned into her neck.

"I suggest you do not struggle against me. I will take what I want, but it is for you to decide at what level of pain." He whispered into her audio.

"No please." She begged against his form. She let out a cry of fear when he licked her neck cables with his glossa. She shivered when he didn't stop. He licked and bit at her cables with teeth before he smiled to himself in victory. He grabbed her face and pulled her to him before he kissed her. She whimpered in his mouth as his glossa went in and started to explore her mouth. His grip tightened as he tasted her and even moaned into her mouth as he felt her tense up at the contact. When he parted his lips from hers she turned her head away in disgust. He crawled off of her so he could have view of her body. He growled in approval as his claws trailed down to her chest plates. His fingertips dipped into the seams of her armor and touched the exposed wires, making her gasp.

"Hmmmmm, somebody likes that." Megatron teased.

"I'll never like your touch Megatron!" Arcee snapped back. "I wasn't expecting it from a brute like you." She growled again in defiance.

"Oh you would be surprised at what I can do femme." He said darkly and returning her gaze. "Tell me, does Prime do the same with you?" He smiled darkly as he hovered above her.

"Leave Optimus out of this." She shouted at him. He silenced her by kissing her again. She struggled against it as the kiss was rough and quick. He quickly went down to her chest plates and licked the same wires again, making her tremble in response. His glossa went over her armor and down her waist, into those seams and on those wires. "S-s-stop!" She begged in fear.

"I'm just getting started. It's been too long since I've had a femme to play with." He whispered without looking at her. He pushed her back down to the ground and easily pulled her legs apart. "Open it." He ordered. His grip tightened on her thighs when she refused.

"I said OPEN IT!" He snarled at her and dug his claws into her thighs. She cried out in pain as energon started to leak out of her and she had no choice, but to open her port to him. He squeezed again for good measure before lowering himself to her port. She let out a small whimper when his glossa started to lick at her opening. Arcee clenched her fists as she felt him explore her port. He teased her sensory nodes around her port as he could see that she was starting to leak lubricant. He smiled at the natural reaction of her body that he knew she was trying desperately to stop. He could feel her body tense up as his breath hovered above her port.

She let out a yelp when his glossa finally went into her port. She tried to crawl away as she kept turning her head in vain, but Megatron's grip on her thighs were tight as he licked her port. He groaned in approval as he tasted her fluids. She was sweet, all femmes were sweet, and he wanted every last drop. He could feel her legs trembling as he felt the energon seep through his fingertips. When she started to grit her denta, it only encouraged him to keep licking her up. His glossa moved over the rim and inside her port, making more lub come out. He was hungry for her taste as he devoured all of it. He managed to glance over to see her fingers dig into the ground to steady herself. The sight dug into his sick mind and her grabbed her legs and pulled her body closer to his mouth.

"Stoooooop please!" She begged as he continued to lick her. He ignored her for a few moments before looking at her with a glare. He released his grip on her legs before crawling up to her side. He made sure she was looking at him before he looked at his claws and licked the energon clean. She turned away from him in disgust.

"Every part of you is divine my little femme." He whispered lustfully to her.

"You sick monster let go of me!" She shouted back at him and her attempts only made her realize even further that she couldn't move away. He decided to "punish" her by thrusting two fingers into her port. She cried out at the rough intrusion and tried to close her legs, but Megatron's servo would not move. He slowly moved his fingers in and out of her, before he went deeper in her port. She grunted at how deep his fingers were in her. She refused to break down in front of him. She wouldn't cry in front of this maniac. She blinked in surprise when he grabbed the back of her helm and her face close to his. His blood red optics never left her blue ones as he trusted his fingers deep inside her.

"You will overload for me." He whispered.

"No…never…" She growled, trying to ignore the feel of his fingers inside.

"You will keep your optics on me." He whispered again. She couldn't move against his iron grip as he went faster. She grunted as she tried to hold back her pants as she shamefully felt her body reacting. She kept shaking as she stared into the tyrant's cold optics. They glowed with a lust and hatred she couldn't possibly imagine as he continued. She couldn't control it anymore and she finally let out a small cry as Megatron made her overload. She arched her back and leaned into his neck. Her overload quickly died down, but his grip on her didn't.

"You bastard." She growled into his neck. He only chuckled darkly as his fingers left her port and trailed up her waist, leaving a moist trail behind and she shuddered in disgust. He made sure she couldn't move when he opened his interface panel and let loose his hard spike. With his claws digging into her neck he shoved her down to his spike and thrusted into her mouth. She cried out on his member as it tasted foul with pre-fluids. She struggled against the cuffs to try and push him away, but she couldn't move her arms at all.

"If you bite I'll rip your throat out femme." He stated and dugs his claws into her neck to prove it. She felt small drops of energon leak through, but it wasn't a dangerous leak. She kept her optics closed tightly as he moved her helm back and forth over his long member. Her insides kept shaking as he nearly gagged her each time with his thrusts. She moaned in pain as his member dug deep into the back of her throat. Letting out a snarl, Megatron jammed his claws into Arcee's neck and moved her back and forth in a frenzied pace. He was so close to his overload. It felt so good to be in control. She deserved everything he was doing to her. She deserved it all.

"Aaahhh!" Megatron shouted his release as his fluids spilled into her mouth. She squirmed under him, but couldn't get away. "Swallow it." He rasped when he looked down on her. Tears of pain started to leak out as she shuddered when she swallowed. Some fluid leaked down her chin as Megatron removed his spike and she was breathing hard. The fluids leaked down her chin and dripped onto her chest plates. He planned on her being covered than more than just his fluids when he was done with her.

"You're disgusting." She whispered as she went limp in his grip.

"Oh I'm not done with you yet femme." He said before he slammed her down to the ground. She grunted in pain as he pinned her down. He easily settled right into her thighs and thrusted his spike into her port. She screamed when his spike tore into her and tried once again to break free of the cuffs. As he moved slowly inside her, she caused her wrists to bleed as struggled yet again. His claws dug into her chest plates and more engeron leaked out. He leaned over her and licked the energon with his glossa, making a trail of blue fluid in his wake.

"Stop please!" She whimpered when he grabbed her thighs and moved them up so he could thrust deeper in her. She was greeted with a hard slap making her dizzy.

"Silence!" He snarled as he hovered above her. He looked like a silver beast as the moonlight reflected off of his armor. His red optics and sharp fangs added more menace to his large form as he thrusted. The purple seems lined across his silver frame almost looked black in the night and added more of the supernatural fear to his presence. He trusted hard and fast in her port and he savored her tightness around his spike. He could just sense that her lub was mixed with energon as he stretched her beyond her limits.

Arcee had her optics shut tightly and she felt the tears start to come down her face. She promised herself she wouldn't cry and she even had failed at that. She never realized how small she was compared to the demon hovering above her. He was panting hard with that wickedly rasping voice as he made her move with his hard thrusts. She refused to look at him and give him more pleasure in her pain and fear. She didn't see his optics were half closed in the pleasure of giving her pain. This was a different side of Megatron that few had ever seen and even fewer remained alive to tell the story about it. She had grown accustomed to that angry glare in his optics on the battle field or the snarl of rage when he was attacked or on the defense.

"Aaaaah it huuuuurts!" She moaned as he thrusted harder and deeper in her. The grip on her waist squeezed tightly and she could feel more energon coming out of her. She could hear his grunts with each thrust and she could heard the harsh slap of their metals slamming together with his movements.

"Of course it does." He shouted into the air, before he thrusted on final time before overloading inside her. She screamed in disgust as his fluids spilled into her port, creating a chilling feeling in her insides. His hard breaths finished as growls when he pulled out of her and she heard the click of his panel being closed. She gasped when he lifted the cuffs off the ground and he locked them together behind her back. His claws dug into her back, creating more cuts and more bleeding. Even though she was starting to feel light-headed, she still had the strength to look at him again with uncertainty.

"What are you doing?" She whispered in pure fear.

"Your spark."

"No! I'll do anything you want, just don't touch that please." She pleaded.

"You already have. I said I would take what I want and I want your spark." He said calmly before he grabbed at her chest plates and started to tear them off. She screamed yet again when he managed to tear her plating aside, revealing the bright white glow of her spark. He took a deep breath before he exposed his own that was covered in a red light. When their sparks energies collided, Megatron shouted as Arcee screamed. His energy felt so cold. It was colder than any Artic temperature on Earth. She felt surrounded by pure blackness and never felt so frightened of anything in her entire life. Her warmth wrapped around Megatron and felt a calmness over take him. It was a peculiar feeling that he couldn't describe. It reminded him of the friendship he had shared with Orion back on Cybertron…NO! He couldn't think that. Orion was gone now, replaced with Optimus. Orion Pax would never greet him with a warm smile on the sidelines anymore. Instead, Optimus Prime would glare at him with his hard optics while his expression remained unknown with that infernal battle mask.

He roared in fury as he slammed her back to the ground and pushed his energy inside of her again. Both of their spark energy seemed to tangle in each other with mixed emotions that overwhelmed them both. They didn't move as it connected and sent pulses to the other. With such a sharp contrast to the other, it wasn't long before they both overloaded again with blinding force. The glow of energy quickly died down and the moonlight returned them both to reality. Megtron groaned as he got to his feet. He looked down and felt satisfied with the broken femme beneath him. She deserved every bit of punishment from him. She had taken Orion from him, by distracting him away from that human child. He made mistakes this time that could have been just simple changes. He had been given a second chance at Orion Pax, but he threw it away without a second thought and so he took his revenge on the closest thing he could think of. He thought of this infernal femme curled up at his feet. He gathered the jamming device and contacted the Nemesis.

"Soundwave contact Prime. Tell him that only he is to come here and if he doesn't he will suffer the consequences." Megatron said through his comm-link. Not two minutes later, Optimus Prime strode through a ground bridge alone.

"Megatron what is…Arcee!" He gasped in shock when he saw her fallen form on the ground. "What did you do to her!" He shouted in rage as he armed himself with his guns and pointed them at Megatron. Before he could answer, another ground bridge opened behind him thanks to Soundwave.

"I took what I wanted." He answered before he calmly walked through the ground bridge and returned to his ship. He slowly walked through the corridors in silence deep in thought. Even though he took everything from her it wasn't enough to him.

Nothing would ever be enough for him again.

**I purposely wrote this as to change the narrative focuse from Arcee to Megatron. I like exploring the relationship Megatron and Orion had and hence the little details in the end about it. He's taking his rage out on Arcee instead of Prime becuase he gets a few dents if he does that, so he figures the closest thing is Arcee since he thought she had the Matrix. Anyway, please read and review and I do not own Transformers Prime as the show is owned by hasbro. **


End file.
